kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Issue 1
Christine Larsen Ape-Entertainment.com - Kung Fu Panda Rolando Mallada HeavyInk.com - "Kung Fu Panda #1" |Row 3 title= Publisher |Row 3 info= Ape Entertainment |Row 4 title= Released |Row 4 info= May 4, 2011 |Row 5 title= Pages |Row 5 info= 32 |Row 6 title= Book no. |Row 6 info= 1 |Row 7 title= Country |Row 7 info= United States |Row 8 title= Language |Row 8 info= English |Row 9 title= |Row 9 info= |Row 10 title= Followed by |Row 10 info= Kung Fu Panda #2 }} Kung Fu Panda Issue 1 (or Kung Fu Panda #1) is a comic book released by Ape Entertainment that is based on 's ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It is the first of sixComiXology.com - "Kung Fu Panda #5 (of 6)" in the comic book series, each separated into two different stories that presumably take place sometime after the events of the first film. The book was published on May 4, 2011.HeavyInk.com - "Kung Fu Panda #1" Synopses General Based on ' CGI-animated blockbuster! While testing a new prison's security system, Po and the Furious Five accidentally become the prison's first inmates! Stuck deep within the towering building, they have to find a way to get out. Can Po and the Five succeed in this daring jailbreak?Amazon.com - "Kung Fu Panda #1" Stories Po the Inmate In the wake of Tai Lung's incredible escape, a new prison has high tech security features. To test them out, Po and the Five volunteer to be locked inside and attempt to escape. This innocent exercise turns dangerous when a careless prison guard accidentally activates the prison's additional booby-traps – turning the entire place into a weapon with its sights honed firmly on Po and the Five!Ape-Entertainment.com - Kung Fu Panda 173 Assassins With 173 assassins enclosing around the island of Chen Wei, it is up to Master Croc to prevent them from reaching shore! But how is even the most skilled kung fu master supposed to single-handedly defeat 173 foes? Taking to the water and proving that a crocodile’s natural skills in water are better than any constructed vessel – Master Croc stealthily picks off the assassins one by one, ensuring that when the ships arrived on shore they were... completely empty!Ape-Entertainment.com - Kung Fu Panda Summary This book is separated into two different stories: Po the Inmate Po and the Furious Five were led on a tour to evaluate the newly-designed Chorh-Gom Prison. The new warden, similar to Vachir though contemptous of his predecessor's failure to contain a single prisoner, was adamant about the prison's new security, especially the failsafe system. Elsewhere, a rhino guard was demonstrating his new dance skills to another guard when he carelessly swung him onto a lever by accident, triggering the failsafe and sealing the prison with the masters and warden inside. Realising what was happening, the warden panicked and tried to break the door down, knocking himslf unconscious in the process and leaving Po and the Five to use their Kung Fu to fight off the various traps intended to maim escaping prisoners. They were first accosted by the Slaying Slicers, swinging, spiked rings, but Tigress quickly came up with a plan to stop them; she threw Viper into the mechansim above the slicers, allowing the snake to stop the slicers long enough for Tigress to leap up and smash the merchanism, disabling the trap. Using a voicepipe system, the rhino guards responsible for the incident tried to advise the masters on their next steps when the second trap activated. The Bashing Beam, a gigantic falling mass of wood, plunged down upon them, but Po caught it and held it up with Tigress's assistance. The others then used the fallen slicers to chop the beam into sawdust. In an effort to help, the guards triggered the Logs of Lamentation to work as stairs for Po and the others to climb to a platform leading to an exit, and they did so, each taking turns in carrying and tossing the warden to one another before reaching a platform. However, stepping onto the platform only activated one last trap as arrows were set off, targeted at them. Having an idea, Po reacted by jumping off, snapping one of the chains that helped hold the logs in the air, and kicking it up to serve as a shield for the arrows. Seeing this was effective, the Five followed his example and thwarted the trap. Noting that it took their combined effort to escape, Po and the Five commend the guards for building such an effective prison, and a ladder was offered to them from the guards. A loud rumbling sound terrified the rhinos, thinking it was another trap, only to find it was Po's stomach growling. 173 Assassins In the story "173 Assassins," it was told by Po how the island of Chen Wei was nearly invaded by hundreds of assassins, who came traveling by boat in an attempt to kidnap the leader Guru Llama. Seeing them approach, the small guru proclaimed that the assassins wouldn't cross the borders, and that there was no need to flee to safety. He was proven right as Master Croc then arose from the waters and attacked the boats, using his Kung Fu skills, his mace tail, and delivering quips to his opponents as the llama folk watched in amazement. Guru Llama was impressed by the crocodile warrior's "awe-inspiring, aquatic arsenal of excellence", and declared that Master Croc had defeated a number of one-hundred and seventy-three of the assassins. Later, two young llama children were seen burying another, unwilling child on the beach. They discover a boat on the shore and they run away in fright after seeing it was empty, while Master Croc was seen swimming away. And so another legend was born from Croc's adventure, and lived on through the children of the island, the legend that one of the "ghost ships" of Chen Wei would visit them if they misbehaved. Gallery Images KFPComicPage1.jpg|Sneak peeks at "Po the Inmate" KFPComicPage2.jpg KFPComicPage3.jpg KFPComicPage4.jpg KFPComicPage5.jpg KFPComicPage6.jpg View more... References External links * Official Ape Entertainment website Site navigation Category:Books Category:Comics